


Lustre

by titaniaeli



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: Sting is the White Dragon. It's only natural that he'd be attracted to someone full of starlight.





	Lustre

Loke was the sun. 

The first time he saw Loke was when he was on a solo mission. Rogue had fractured his arm during their last mission, and Sting still has rents to pay, Guild Master or not. He ran into Lucy and Natsu, and coincidentally, their respective missions happened in the same city. 

They decided to help each other out to finish up their missions faster, although there was some masculine posturing from Natsu before he finally caved when Lucy beat his head in. 

 _Lucy-san is pretty scary,_  he thought. Her magic was also pretty cool. He has always thought Celestial Spirit magic was kinda interesting _._

Although he still harbored guilt for the way he had treated Yukino back then, and to his eternal shame, had thought her magic a little weak before Fairy Tail had straightened him out about his attitude. 

Now he understood that he was the weak one. There’s no way Yukino was ever weak.

After that, he strove to understand his guildmate. It wasn’t long before he became best friends with Yukino, so wanting to know more about her magic was only natural, right? 

Pisces was sort of freaky in their animal forms, and he hasn’t gotten the chance to speak to them in their human forms. Libra was mysterious and cool, and her gravity magic was really useful. Ophiuchus was just frightening. 

The first time Lucy summoned Loke though, was rather anticlimactic. Sting was too busy fighting to notice the small flashes of light flitting protectively around Lucy. 

It wasn’t after the last man finally fell and Sting turned to congratulate Lucy on their win when his eyes met a pair of hazel eyes instead. They were ever shifting in their colors, green in room lighting and almost molten gold when the Celestial Spirit blinked and slanted his gaze at him from the corner. There was a reddening bruise on his cheekbone, the shades cracked from a blow and falling to pieces.

Lucy and Natsu see Loke, their guild member, or Leo, a Celestial Spirit. 

Sting sees the sun. 

He was  _glowing_ , tendrils of pale light smoking faintly off his skin. Currents of light beat within his veins, like starlights brought alive. 

Sting wanted to lick the light dripping off the soft hazel eyes and slender hands. 

Loke gave him a small smile–and oh, he  _blazed_ –before he returned to his realm, and he ached to reach out to catch the glitter of gold dust in his hand. 

* * *

He heard of Sting Eucliffe. Even though Loke was no longer an active member of Fairy Tail, he does keep up with the news in the human world. 

And Lucy tended to run into the young Guild Master quite often. 

As far as Loke could remember, he has never spoken to Sting before. Celestial Spirits whose only duty was to serve their key-bearer has no cause speaking to mages from another guild anyway. 

He knew his own reputation well; a notorious flirt and womanizer, and it was a beautiful image he has cultivated in the three years he was trapped in the human world. Why act any different? 

But he’s not blind. He’s old, practically _ancient_  if you want to be mean about it. He knows that he’s attractive by human standard. He could tell when someone was looking or  _looking_. 

Sting was always watching. 

Even in the midst of a battle, those blue eyes tracked his movements. If he wasn’t annoyed by the staring, he’d be flattered. 

 _Dragons_ , he thought, _are always so obsessive._

“Eat this.” He offered when the battle stretched on without stopping. Even with three Dragon Slayers and one very frustrated Celestial Spirit mage who hasn’t gotten a hot bath in the last three days, this wasn’t an easy conflict. The bandits continued to pour out like ants, wielding illegal anti-magic weapons. 

Sting stared at him.

Rogue stared at him.

Lucy was too busy screaming her rage out at the bandits to notice. The only indication of Natsu’s presence was the bandits being tossed into the air up ahead.

“Eat my light,” he repeated. “And finish this up already.”

He didn’t want to say it, but he’s getting tired and Lucy’s magic was waning. It won’t be long before he’s forced to close his gate.

The shining orb of light floating above his palm was small, but he infused it with enough light magic to pack a punch. 

“Can I really?” Sting stuttered.

“You’ve been staring at me every time we met.” He said wryly. “Are you getting shy now?”

Sting mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath before he leaned forward to gulp the orb down. It was like trying to swallow down a sunspot.

It wasn’t long before the battle finished. 

Frankly, Loke was more surprised he hasn’t accidentally murdered Sabertooth Guild Master. He doesn’t know if Sting could even consume his magic. There’s a very, very small part of him that twitched at someone  _eating_ his magic.

It felt weird; like there’s a piece of himself in Sting’s stomach now. 

His expression twisted at the thought that suddenly invaded his mind. If only there’s brain bleach to scrub that image out of his head. 

“Hey,” Sting coughed, his cheeks pink. “Thanks for the, uh, meal.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He sighed. “It’s nothing.”

He eyed Sting’s shifty gaze and blush in confusion.

“What is it?” He asked. “Are you still hungry?” 

He supposed he still has enough energy to conjure up a little more light. His magic swirled gently in his palm, but the light spluttered out when a hand abruptly gripped his wrist. 

Suddenly, he was pulled forward. 

 _I was right_ , Sting thought. It really was like kissing the sun. 


End file.
